


gold.

by teardroprosa (starlitxroses)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweetness, i hope you like it and sorry for any grammatic errors!, renharu is so cute, some of my older writing hh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitxroses/pseuds/teardroprosa
Summary: Gold was rare. Precious. Hidden in the depths of earth. Extremely hard to find unless one was diligently looking for it. Or when one stumbled across it. It was natural that many would run after it. It was natural many would not only be possessive but also greedy over it.





	gold.

Gold symbolised wealth and status. Gold was a colour often one would not associate with a soul as compassionate as hers. A soul as humble as hers. Yet it seemed that the very metal which drove pirates to raiding, thieves to stealing, men to accumulate wealth greedily was shaded in her brilliant eyes, so focused and simply mesmerising.

 

“Jinguji-san?”

 

He often found himself mesmerised by those eyes, the way they possessed a warm flicker of flame to a firestorm of passion. Her humility and gentle nature was what illuminated those liquid gold irises of hers.

 

“Jinguji-san??”

 

He found this silly of him but he always thought those eyes of hers were of a snow leopard’s with those light green flicks shining in her eyes. Especially when she looked so concentrated. Well, she did tend to chase after what she wanted, giving those golden pools a deep glimmer of amber. And when she saw what she loved or spoke of what she lived for, what drove her very purpose and dream, those eyes, oh lord, those eyes, lit up like a chandelier.

 

However, he had to say, his favourite was when flames danced in her eyes, in amber and gold as passion took over every one of her single nerves, drowning her till the brink of ecstasy. It was a look he never got tired of.

 

Oh, he was so very badly hooked.

 

“Jinguji-san!!”

 

Her voice, louder than normal, snapped him back to reality. Reality being an isolated coffee shop overlooking a road leading downtown with houses on either side. He blinked slowly, the scene of the blackboard with today’s special chalked in pink, the alluring scent of coffee, the hanging pots housing petunias, the mahogany tinted coffee table before him and the rosette across him who looked slightly worried.

 

“Lady...” Ren mumbled, embarrassed by how he spaced out.

 

“Are you alright?” She asked, worry evident in her gaze.

 

He nodded immediately, clearing his throat slightly. “Yep. Just distracted.”

 

“Distracted...? By what may I ask?”

 

You. Your eyes.

 

He swallowed, feeling his heart thump at the mere sight of her partly open lips.“N-nothing much..” He managed to stammer out.

 

“Okay...” She cocked her head to the side, strands of her coral hair falling gently like petals on her pale shoulders. Haruka felt nervous, worried that what she was talking about might have bored him. She fumbled about her clasped fingers on her lap. The two of them sat in silence, both embarrassed.

 

They finally looked up when the barista brought their coffees along with Haruka’s blueberry muffin. Conversation slowly eased back, lured from its hiding as they discussed Ren’s upcoming photoshoot. Haruka giggled when he joked about Tokiya’s stiff behaviour and the sound was pure joy to him. He felt his voice cling firmly to his throat, refusing to come out.

 

Haruka blushed at the sound, worried that she sounded weird and hence provoking Ren’s silence. What she didn’t know was how badly he wanted to pull her into his arms. She sheepishly bent down and blew at her hot coffee.

 

Her soft pink lips were ever so tempting. Ren felt his fingers clench on his pants as he spontaneously leaned over to brush over strands of her hair behind her shoulder, eliciting a squeak from an even more red-faced Haruka as he sat back in his chair immediately.

 

Haruka carefully looked up at him, to find his gaze fixed elsewhere, towards the street beside them. She wanted to crawl into a hole and hide because as much as the feel of his fingers brushing so softly startled her, she loved how the gentle touch made the minuscule hair on her arms stand up and her breath hitch.

 

She cleared her throat, drawing his attention. Haruka wanted him to touch her again. Ren was so careful with her though, his tender worry and actions warming the corners of her chest.

 

“Distracted again?” Haruka asked, straightening the folds on her skirt, meeting his sapphire blue eyes with her own, her gaze unwavering.

 

Ren chuckled softly, feeling a little afraid to reply.

 

“Um.. please close your eyes, Jinguji-san.” Haruka’s voice was a little wobbly and she felt heat rushing up her cheeks. Ren raised an eyebrow questioningly but complied when she mumbled a soft “please.”

 

Haruka now took the opportunity to stare at him, without making him feel awkward (as she thought she was doing) and lessening the shyness she felt. She breathed slowly, watching how the light danced across his sunset tinted hair, giving it a few golden highlights in areas towards the sun. She loved how his ponytail hung so loosely against his shoulders. Her eyes trailed his jaw to his neck, quietly remarking how well his emerald green cashmere turtleneck wrapped around his body; tight in the right places and slightly looser as one went downwards.

 

Instinctively she felt herself draw closer to him, the pull magnetic. Her nose bumped slightly against his glasses and shudders ran down her spine upon feeling his slow, even breath. She was slightly taken aback when he shook a little but stilled himself soon after. With a deep breath, she inched closer and placed a shaky kiss on his lips, squeaking when his eyes opened suddenly, a very slight blush dusting his cheeks. Haruka immediately tried to move behind but Ren caught her wrist, his lips parted, his hitched breath so close to her own.

 

“I-I am s-so ah—“ Her lips were immediately caught in his own, the heat and softness wrapping ever so caressingly around her body, drawing her closer. Ren’s fingers gently danced over her cheek before cupping it and tilting her slightly towards him to allow him to kiss her deeper. Haruka’s hands shyly ran through his silken hair, as if she was exploring new territory. Warmth bloomed in his chest at how she gingerly but passionately kissed him back.

 

He pulled away to let them breathe. Uncontrolled, he whispered, his voice transcending into a deeper tone. “Your eyes. You have such beautiful eyes, I can’t stop staring at them. I can’t stop wanting to drown myself in those endless golden pools of yours.”

 

Speech fleeted away from Haruka, her eyes widening. “R-ren-san!” She mumbled before sitting back and brushing her hair lightly, her gaze fixated downwards. Ren’s heart clenched sweetly at how adorable she looked.

 

Gold was rare. Precious. Hidden in the depths of earth. Extremely hard to find unless one was diligently looking for it. Or when one stumbled across it. It was natural that many would run after it. It was natural many would not only be possessive but also greedy over it.

 

_And it was engraved in her very eyes._

 

**Author's Note:**

> pwease leave kudos and comments if you liked it ♡


End file.
